Blade enclosures house multiple server blades that can provide a variety of different services, such as power, cooling, networking, and computer processing tasks. A single blade enclosure can include eight blade servers, sixteen blade servers, or more.
Blade enclosures include one or more power supply units (PSUs) that convert incoming alternating current (AC) power to direct current (DC) power. The power supply units provide power to the blade servers at a relatively low voltage, such as +12V or 48V. These low voltages reduce power efficiency of the blade enclosure and increase losses in power distribution.